Aliviar el dolor
by Paladium
Summary: Post- Guerra. El trío dorado superan el dolor producido por las heridas psicológicas. Su lema: Siempre Juntos. Y así se alivian los unos a los otros. PWP- HP/HG/RW


**Aliviar el dolor: (I de I)**

Harry miro a sus amigos del alma, Ron y Hermione. Entre los tres compartieron una mirada de complicidad, mientras hablaban animadamente con Neville y Ginny. La pelirroja se abrazaba a Harry, a pesar de que ya no eran pareja.

Se encontraban en su sala común; su territorio, el lugar donde crecieron, el reflejo de su alma. A pesar del romanticismo mostrado en la batalla final entre Hermione y Ron, todo había acabado entre ellos sin haber empezado siquiera.

Con una excusa esquiva, los tres amigos salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda, callados. Como cada noche, aliviarían sus penas en la Sala de los Menesteres.

La Segunda Guerra, y en concreto su ultimo año, los había unido a los tres, había reforzado sus lazos, a pesar de las discusiones. Los tres se sentían cansados de la vida; habían perdido a sus seres queridos por el camino hacia un era de felicidad y libertad.

Y, ¿Que felicidad queda, si no puedes disfrutarla con los seres que quieres? La respuesta ya era obvia; Ninguna. Caminaron y caminaron, después del toque de queda, hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, cada uno perdido en sus fúnebres pensamientos.

Habían perdido todo lo que querían; Harry había sido el mas afectado, había dejado atrás a sus padres, a Sirius, a Remus, a Dumbledore...

Ron, por su parte, había perdido a su hermano. Su gemelo nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo; no después de que los mortifagos le robaran media alma. Y, a pesar del optimismo que sus padres trataban de inculcarles, Ron no conseguía levantar el animo.

Hermione por su lado no había perdido a sus padres, pero ella compartía su duelo por la perdida de los demás; la familia Weasley era también su familia, y ella siempre se había sentido cómoda con Sirius y Remus, recibiendo los consejos extraños de Dumbledore. Pero, la gota que había colmado su vaso había sido aquella experiencia en Malfoy Manor, cuando les habían atrapado.

Por ello, y por mas razones, decidieron a principios de curso compartir su dolor, consolarse los unos a los otros. Y eso nos lleva hasta este momento: el trío dorado se encontraba parado frente a la pared de la Sala de los Menesteres.

- Hoy te toca a ti, Harry.- dijo Ron, con una sonrisa cansada.

- Muy bien.- acepto el niño que vivió, paseando delante de la pared. Segundos después, la puerta apareció; de madera oscura y tétrica, no auguraba nada bueno.

Entraron en su interior, encontrándose una sórdida mazmorra, angosta y poco iluminada. Sus paredes estaban desnudas, mostrando la piedra gris y cubierta parcialmente de musgo. El suelo de la habitación tampoco tenía mobiliario alguno; en si, se trataba de una habitación con forma de mazmorra.

En silencio, los tres muchachos se desvistieron, con rapidez y eficacia, dejando las ropas amontonadas en una esquina. Tomando de su túnica un vial, Hermione trago su contenido, mientras Ron y Harry se situaban en el centro de la habitación. Rápidamente, la chica llego hasta ellos, y Ron hablo, con voz extraña:

- Hoy me mandaron carta de casa. George volvió a recaer; no quiso comer, ni siquiera hablo.- apretó sus ojos con fuerza, mientras Harry y Hermione bajaban la mirada.- Por favor, ayudadme.

Por inercia, las manos de Hermione se dirigieron a sus oscuros pezones, y tomandolos entre sus dedos, los giro, haciendo que Ron gimiera bajo sus cuidados.

Las manos del pelirrojo se posaron sobre las redondeadas nalgas de Hermione, y allí clavo sus uñas, rompiendo la piel, mientras Harry se situaba tras la castaña, acariciando rudamente sus senos bien formados.

La muchacha gimió, sin importarle las marcas rojas que quedarían al día siguiente en sus pechos, y ondulo sus caderas, frotando su pubis contra el pene de Ron y el espacio entre sus nalgas con el de Harry.

La mano izquierda de Harry bajo hasta su vello púbico, tocando superficialmente entre sus labios, y la boca de Ron pronto atrapo el pezón sonrosado y endurecido por el frío y la excitación. Mordisqueo y succiono, mientras las manos de Hermione se movían por su cuerpo, dejando marcas largas y rojas, gracias a sus largas uñas.

Con un suave susurro, Hermione comenzó a agacharse, mientras Ron se tumbaba en el suelo con una erección visible. Harry se apoyo en sus rodillas, tras Hermione, que se coloco a cuatro patas encima de Ron. La muchacha ataco el cuello del pelirrojo, mordiendo su nívea piel, mientras este frotaba su estoque contra la entrada de Hermione, y Harry acariciaba la parte interna de sus muslos, produciendole escalofríos.

- Cada noche sueño con lo mismo, chicos.- dijo Hermione, mientras su mano izquierda atrapaba un gluteo de Harry.- Estoy harta de despertarme siempre aterrada, pensando que aquella pesadilla no ha terminado todavía.

- La nuestra solamente empezó con la Guerra. No creo que nos recuperemos, no después de tanto horror, tanta muerte...- respondió Harry.- yo todavía les echo de menos.- agrego, refiriéndose a sus seres queridos.

- Mis padres lo han notado... Quieren llevarme a un psicólogo.

- Los míos- dijo Ron.- llevaran a George a San Mungo si no se recupera para Junio. No quiero ir yo también allí, no quiero volver a casa y verles.

- Yo no quiero ir a Grimmauld Place... Todo son recuerdos de Sirius, de Lupin... Me atormenta, me obsesiona.

- Necesitamos escapar...- resumió Hermione.- Por el momento, aliviemos el dolor.

Sin mas que decir, Hermione se dejo caer en las caderas de Ron, enterrandose completamente en su interior, mientras Harry abría sus nalgas, y con lentitud, la penetraba.

No era la primera vez que hacían aquello, ni seria la ultima. Solamente era una forma de unir su dolor, de descargarse su dolor sobre otros, un método de dejar por minutos esos pensamientos fúnebres, los recuerdos, fuera de su cabeza.

Apenas segundos mas tarde, Hermione comenzó a moverse, metiendo y sacando el pene de Ron de su vagina, y con torpeza, Harry se acoplo a su ritmo.

Los gemidos comenzaron a subir de volumen, mientras Hermione clavaba sus uñas en las caderas de Ron, y Harry arañaba el interior de los muslos de la castaña. Aquella era su forma de escape; ortodoxa, extraña, pero eficaz al mismo tiempo.

Y, con un gemido ronco, Ron se descargo en Hermione, segundos antes de que esta llegara al orgasmo, y contrajera las paredes de su vagina. Al verles, Harry tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras de una firme estocada, se corría en el recto de la muchacha.

Durante minutos, el trío dorado no se movió de sus sitio, extasiados y cansados a partes iguales. Y poco a poco, Harry salió del interior de Hermione, con su pene manchado con un leve rastro de sangre. La castaña se levanto, sacando a Ron de su aparato sexual, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su ano.

No se quejaría; a fin de cuentas, a los tres les gustaba así, duro y sin prepararse. Producir dolor, conseguir placer a través de las heridas.

Extraña manera de aliviar el dolor; el daño físico tapaba el dolor psicológico.**  
**


End file.
